


Heated Situation

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean yelled at CAS those infamous words, but he will regret it.  The Angel recovers his wings, and his bad ass behavior, and Dean looks a little turned on about it...





	Heated Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my friends! How are you? I decided to write this fic because we are all hurted about the promo from the next episode (spn season 14 episode 18) and those hard words he heard from Dean to Cas, so here you have this gift for all of you. A little of BAMF!Cas being mad at Dean, and Dean feeling so turned on about this heated situation.
> 
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr, I write Metas too! I'm verobatto-angelxhunter.
> 
> C-u later! 😘💕

"How could you say that to Cas?" Asked Sam, looking at his brother in awe. Castiel had just left immediately after Dean threw him in the face the "You are dead to me" unhappy quote. Dean fixed his eyes with his brother.

"Because I'm sick of him." He snapped at Sam.

"Oh, really? Beacuse I thought Cas was by our side this whole time and he had done more than anyone else. He's our friend."

"He lied to us, Sammy!!"

"No, he didn't. He warned us about Jack, we just didn't want to believe it. Because we thought the kid was alright." Sam stayed in his place, waiting for his brother's reaction. But the older Winchester just gave two steps towards the door.

"He should tell us..." Dean started to talk, but Sammy was so done with his classic avoiding behavior.

"What, Dean? What? About the snake?"Dean turned to see him, Sammy was almost yelling at him. Now... Everything looks like without sense... He... Being mad at CAS... And his words... "You know you just said hurtful words to him... Even when... Even when you and me know the mess you was back then... When Cas was dead and we burnt his body, and we thought he will never come back."

Dean opened his eyes surprised. He never thought he will have this conversation about that with his brother. The hunter swallowed hard, gazing at the ground. He was muted. Sammy was waiting... Waiting for him.

"We... We must find mom now."He just murmured. 

Sammy traveled his hand all over his own face in desperate impotency. "Fine, Dean, if you want to continue this way... Denying your feelings for Castiel, is just fine. But stop being a dick with him or you will lose him." Sam passed by him very upset. It took a couple of minutes to Dean to react. But then he slowly left, closing the door behind him.

When they came back to the bunker they found Mary there, she ran to hug their sons, and the boys couldn't understand what was happening.

"It was CAS and Chuck, they found me. Cas has his wings back and they took Jack, he is gonna restore his soul." Said Mary smiling at them. Sam and Dean were in amazement. That sounded like a good dream and they weren't used to have good dreams. 

"Castiel found you and brought you back." Repeated Dean. Mary nodded. And she saw his first born son's face now showing a sad expression, with a shade of pain.

"What's wrong sweetie?"Mary asked, Sam interrupted them.

"He fought with Castiel and... Said things he shouldn't." Sam informed, with bitchy face. Mary blinked confused.

"Why? What did you...?"

"Nothing, mom, I need to sleep... I'm... I'm kind of tired. See you later." Dean said, kissing her in the forehead.

Once in his room, Dean throw his chair against the wall yelling "Son of a bitch!!"

Then he closed his eyes with anger and looking at the cénit he prayed.

"I'm sorry Cas... Please come back... I didn't mean to... Please don't go away with your dad and Jack into a galactic travel or wherever... We need you here... I need you here, please..."

The night came, and everyone were sleeping. Dean had fear... He was afraid of loosing Castiel for ever... He was an angel after all and now that he found his father, maybe God gave him a new mission, and he knew how CAS was with that... Like a blind soldier... Damn... What if he lose him for ever??? Just will be able to see him someday... In some family reunion situation, and that will feel odd and cold for sure... Fuck Dean Winchester, you screw up the only good thing you have in your life besides family. The man you love... The angel who saved you and renounced everything to follow you, YOU, an idjit, repressed, son of a bitch who doesn't know how to talk about feelings. He left the empty bottle of beer on the floor, and stood up, he was about to go for another beer at the kitchen, when he heard an old and familiar wings sound.

He turned around and there he was, Dean could see his wings spread out all over his room, and his grace shining blue, so intense, that was so pure and stunning and... Hot. Castiel's face was fearsome. He looked mad, very mad.

"Cas...?" Asked the hunter, not sure of what to do or say, maybe an apology? But the angel took advantage of Dean's frozen shape, he pushed him fiercely against the door, and put a hand on his mouth, like that time in the green room, yes... That felt like that time. Dean was amazed. His eyes drop to Cas's full lips, that energy was intoxicating...

"You are gonna to listen, Dean Winchester. I'm sick of you and your behavior." Whispered Castiel with such a rough and sexy voice. Damn, little Dean down there, was waking up. "You think you can say wherever you want without facing the consequences... I'm not like everyone else Dean." Gah... His eyes were so intense, how could they be so blue and shinning and... Cas was breathing so near him, Dean felt he was about to lose it. Now he could feel the angel's strong body against him. "Guess what?" Cas asked, pushing him harder against the door "It has consequences. You've got me thinking about that the whole day now you are going to pay for it." Mother of Chuck! Yes! He wanted that! Wait... Was he turned on because CAS was so bad ass with him?? He had always loved to watch Castiel smitten demons and monsters and... "I'm gonna release you now, I don't want to hear any disrespectful comment, so if you have something to say to me, I'll give you just one shot. Understood?" Dean nodded still hypnotized with Castiel's eyes and lips. Cas released him, but his bodies were still one against the other. Little Dean was about to explode down there... "Just one thing." Warned Castiel again. Dean swallowed hard, and his mouth moved by instinct.

"Harder, Cas." Dean's eyes were now wide open, he couldn't believe what he had just said. 

Castiel seemed confused. "Harder? What...? What's that supposed to mean?" The angel said, tilting his head, and yes, Dean was loosing it again...

"Push me harder against the door..." The hunter whispered, ashamed by his own words, he lowered his face blushing furiously. Castiel parted his lips and then he figured out their bodies were in such an intimate position. Now the heat reached his whole vessel.

"Do you... Do you like this? Are you enjoying this?"asked Castiel, breathing with difficulty. Dean noticed the change in Castiel's tone. The hunter ventured his eyes to face the angel's, hell yeah, he looked exquisitely turned on. 

"Yes. Please. I'm sorry." Dean murmured. They just stayed looking at each other with hanger in their eyes, then Dean couldn't resist it anymore, and he pressed his lips brusquely and passionately against Cas's pink and tasteful lips, those lips he had desired for so long. Castiel responded to the kiss immediately, pushing his body harder against Dean's. The hunter moaned, this angel had got the message. 

Whitout wasting time, Dean's hands were now undressing Castiel, he will be able to see him naked, so many times he had imagined him like that, in top of him. Yes, he wanted Cas on top. 

Their mouths began to fight against each other. That was war. Fuck, where did Cas learn to kiss like this? And now their tongues... Searching for places and exploring with heated passion. 

They cut the kiss and Castiel was looking at Dean as if he was his prey. This made little Dean twitch a little.

"I was released from my Sacred Oath, Dean..." Said Cas approaching him, with fire in the eyes, then his wings again, spreading the whole place. Dean was enchanted.

"I can see your wings..." The hunter said, trying to reach them.

"We are about to copulate, Dean... This is a common behavior of my lore." Said Cas, and hot damn, he looked delicious without any clothes and his wings, his eyes shinning with grace. Dean was amazed. His mouth was dry, and the vision of the angel was overwhelming his whole senses.

"Take me, Cas." Asked Dean, again his mouth moving by itself. Cas bounced against the hunter and both of them were now on the bed.

They intertwined his fingers, while Castiel gave him sensual kisses following the delicious path of the lines of Dean's neck.

Dean was about to explode, he needed to do something, that was fantastic but he needed more... Much more from Castiel...

"Cas... Please ..." He whispered, Castiel understood the longing coming from him. So he took his lover's dick in his hand and massage it softly... Then harder and harder. Dean was desperate. "Argh! Castiel! Wait I need ... I need you inside of me!" Yelled the hunter, Castiel smirked and put his hand again on Dean's mouth.

"Sh... You are being too loud." The angel said, Dean was so submissive to him, damn why Cas was enjoying making him suffer this way? Yes he knew it... He was paying for those words. He even had said "inside of me" not knowing what that means... Fuck he was so damn lost. 

Then again, for God's sake, shining blue eyes and grace in his hands... What was he doing now? Castiel approached a hand on Dean's entrance, and the hunter felt how he was so ready for the ride.

"I'm using my grace. I won't hurt you, you are too precious to me, Dean." Castiel said, kissing him again. Damn, he was so fucking hot, and he kissed so fucking good. Never in his entire life Dean had felt such a passion, and he was so tuned on, and Castiel was taking so long.

"Please! Do it!"the hunter asked again. Castiel penetrated him so roughly, but Dean just felt the marvelous feeling of being fucked by the angel. "Cas!" Exclaimed Dean when Castiel hit his prostate.

"I think I found the anatomical spot..." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. Fucking nerdy little shit! Yes he had found it! The angel hit once and once and again, and Dean reached climax so many times, till he came hard, at the same time that Castiel did, spreading his wings again. The visual was extraordinary. And his eyes were shinning with blue grace again. Damn... Dean could let this angel make love to him for ever.

They stayed on bed, Dean hugging Castiel, with a huge smile on his face, Cas was amazed.

"I barely see you smile."

"I will smile more often. Beacuse I'm happy now."Dean chuckled, hugging his angel. Castiel blinked... There was just one matter to solve...

"Yeah... About happiness... Ahm... We need to kill one more monster... Well Jack will, we just..."

Dean looked at him confused.

"What monster? What are you talking about?"

"Ok..." Said Castiel sitting on the bed, and encouraging himself, "Remember that cosmic entity I annoyed??" 

"Yes... What about him?"

"Yeah... Maybe... I had made a kind of... Deal with him? "

Sam was preparing breakfast at the kitchen when he heard the shouts...

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'VE JUST DID IT AGAIN! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!"

"Aaand Queen of drama is back." Sammy murmured, pressing the coffee machine button.


End file.
